


SISTER

by Racine



Category: Oasis(band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racine/pseuds/Racine
Summary: 很久之前搞的咖喱兄妹，放上来
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 20





	SISTER

是有点蔫坏的puberty girl，双视角，狠ooc不要揍我

一、  
莉娅十三岁来的初潮，下体黏腻的感觉，内裤上鲜红的液体都让她害怕极了。Peggie去上班了，Paul不在家，她去找她二哥。noel看着她捏着渍了一片殷红的睡裙，眉头皱成一团，他不知道Peggie的个人用品放在哪了，只好跑去便利店拎了个深色袋子回来。  
回来时莉娅依旧脸色苍白站在浴室的脚垫上，紧拽着裙边。noel暗自揶揄，还没见过她这么无措的样子。他不得不承认幺妹惶恐的样子让他很受用，前十三年这个眼睛蓝蓝的小姑娘无时不刻都在激起自己的脾气，她总是无比的聒噪，在你耳边叽喳叫着。  
她说哥我饿了，我可以吃个薯条吗？  
哥我想吃个奶昔，不，不要香蕉味的。  
哥，我……  
多亏了这些垃圾食品，发育期的小姑娘窜高得很快，但她瞧上去依旧瘦巴巴的，薄得像脱水的苹果片。  
她换好了衣服出来，嘴唇失了血色紧抿着，小声地叫唤他，哥，我肚子疼。  
noel还没来得及说什么，女孩又问他，noel，我是不是大人了？  
noel抬头，却看见她眼里流淌着落寞。  
操，狗屎。  
是了，noel刚刚还想嘲笑她，但他忘记了，生长在这样的家庭里，莉娅甚至还没有体验过什么狗屁的正常童年，就已经被迫成为了一个大人。  
他以为她要哭了，结果那抹落寞霎时挥去，只剩女孩在他面前龇牙咧嘴地笑着。  
哥，她说，那现在我们一样了。

二、  
那天下午空气黏稠得厉害，她和noel的房间里只有一台老旧得吱呀作响的摇头风扇，noel难得不在房间里弹吉他，莉娅就很自然地霸占了她哥的床。  
没有为什么，她喜欢她哥的味道。  
莉娅知道noel在偷偷抽大麻。那么一大块呢，莉娅想着，真的是傻蛋才会把它藏在袜子里。于是现在床上都是大麻的烟草味、noel用的沐浴露的气味……和，精液的味道。  
也许是他哥自慰的留下的痕迹，又或许是和那些姑娘们一起时留下来的——莉娅见过那些被偷偷带回家的姑娘。  
她不知道，但她开始在床上扭动起来，把脑袋埋进被单里，像小狗一样嗅着。  
noel……她小小声叫着，双腿夹住noel的灰色被子。女孩修长的双腿上还有淡红的晒斑和各种挠出来的细小抓痕，现在都被深埋在纯棉的纺织品里，搅拌在一起。  
她的手剥开潮湿的内裤，温热的，刺而痒。  
她想到noel土豆般的脸，想到他在房间角落里弹吉他，想到他们在草坪上，noel带着她踢球，想到泥泞的树林深处，石灰水的气味，家里的厨房noel的手他们的旧杂志noel给她抽的烟noel脖子后的味道……  
然后她的高潮就跟着初潮一起来了。

莉娅哆嗦着，密集的快感从下体喷出，然后稠状的小块就从她身体里翻涌了出来，她从未那么清晰地感受到那条通道的存在，有着光滑的肌理和肥厚的内壁。  
然后殷红的花就在被单上绽开了。  
莉娅脑中断片了几秒，她抽了抽鼻子，起身呆怔地看着自己手上的液体和noel搞笑的被单。半晌她回过神来。  
她高兴坏了。

莉娅在浴室找到正洗着手的noel，她收起内心的雀跃，脸一耷拉，把沾血的裙子往前一举。  
哥……  
noel惊恐的丑陋表情让她差点笑出声来。


End file.
